Sharing The World
and |singers = New Hatsune Miku English DB (Working Beta) |producers = BIGHEAD (music, lyrics) * Kei Suzuki (sound engineer) |links = }} Background "Sharing The World" is an original song by BIGHEAD and is her first single. It was uploaded to Nico Nico on May 18, 2015. This song is about reaching out to each other through creation, with Miku bringing together people all over the world in a common feeling of positivity. This song is the main theme song of HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2014 in LOS ANGELES and NEW YORK. While not confirmed, this version of Hatsune Miku English DB is likely what became Hatsune Miku V4 English. Succeeding versions Lyrics |-|Original = Sharing our world Sharing our world I can see this future is right now Cause my voice is always going around Tell me how you feel like these days Tell me why you don't wanna say it Tell me now what is on your mind I'm still gonna listen to you If there is something on your mind that makes you stay I will free your soul I will free your soul Sharing your sound We're sharing an endless love Can't you see this future is right now Cause my voice is always going around Sharing your sound Connecting our feelings Everyone has found that we've owned this hymn Now we have found that's all So we join in Tell me how you felt when you saw it Tell me why it made you so happy Tell me now what is on your mind I'm still gonna listen to you If there is something on your mind you want to say Just now free your soul Just now free your soul Sharing your sound We're sharing an endless love Can't you see this future is right now Cause my voice is always going around Sharing your sound Connecting our feelings Everyone has found that we've owned this hymn Now we have found that's all So we join in You'll get it step by step When we keep up to our sound Anyway dance in my steps Everyday I will be everywhere Anytime… Sharing our world Sharing our world I can see this future is right now Cause my voice is always going around Sharing our world Can't you see this future is right now Cause my voice is always going around |-|Japanese = |-|Spanish = Sharing the world Sharing the world El futuro estoy viviendo ya Pues mi voz resuena en cada lugar Y estaré Cuéntame lo que sientes hoy Qué es lo que ne sabes cómo expresar Háblame de todos tus sueños Yo siempre te voy a escuchar Si sientes pue no puedes más con el dolor Abre el corozón Para oir su voz Sharing your sound Sentimos el mismo amor El futuro estás viviendo ya Pues mi voz resuena en cada lugar Sharing your sound Creando una conexion Este es nuestro himno, nuestra inspiracion Cantemos juntos desde cada nación Siempre que te sientas feliz Cuéntame quisiera saber más de ti Háblame de todos tus logros Yo quiero también celebrar Si sientes algo no lo tienes que callar Abre el corozón Para oir tu voz Sharing your sound Sentimos el mismo amor El futuro estás viviendo ya Pues mi voz resuena en cada lugar Sharing your sound Creando una conexion Este es nuestro himno, nuestra inspiracion Cantemos juntos desde cada nación Y estaré Tan solo sígueme Escucha el ritmo y ven Y paso a paso así yo te guiaré Y estaré Aquí esperándote Sí, estaré… Siempre aquí… Sharing the world Sharing the world El futuro estoy viviendo ya Pues mi voz resuena en cada lugar Sharing the world El futuro estoy viviendo ya Pues mi voz resuena en cada lugar Y estaré |-|Chinese = Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. The Late Show with David Letterman Hatsune Miku performed "Sharing The World" on The Late Show with David Letterman, showcasing the technology that was to be used in the then-upcoming MikuExpo concerts in America, although the final concerts used different modules. ANISONG World Tour Lantis Festival in Las Vegas ANISONG is a world-wide music tour, and Hatsune Miku made an appearance during the Las Vegas branch of the tour. She performed "Sharing the World", World is Mine, and Tell Your World. Video games This song was featured in the following video games: * *Project DIVA X Derivatives External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Spanish songs Category:Chinese songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Concert songs Category:Demonstration songs Category:English demonstration songs Category:Japanese demonstration songs Category:Spanish demonstration songs Category:Video game songs Category:Mobile game songs